Just Call Me Nanny
by nashi-hime
Summary: Luppi cares for Wonderweiss. Shonen-ai, if you think about it like that.


Fanfiction of July 11

Fanfiction of July 11! Well, from July 12th to July 19th, I'll be in Maryland, on the beach. I'm bringing my almighty fanfiction notebook with me, so I'll write one fanfiction a day, and post as soon as I get back (so long as my arms don't fall off. Expect short stories/chapters). Enjoy! Oh, and this is dedicated to my Kohai, Caitlin (yes, the one helping me writ "Fake Love, for Real"). She (and me, sort of) is disappointed of the lack of LuppixWonderweiss fanfiction out there. I've seen one. So write, people, write!

……….

"You will."

"No, I'm sorry, Aizen-sama, but I won't!"

"You will."

"But what if I don't want to!"

"Then you will be reprimanded and imprisoned…" Aizen pointed out, not moving from his throne. Luppi sighed; getting out of this job would be harder than he thought.

"But watching the new recruit sir? If you ask me, if he was a real arrancar, he would be fully capable of caring for himself…"

"Luppi…"

"Uggh. Fine Sir, I'll watch the runt…" Luppi whined.

Luppi hadn't expected for Aizen to ask him a favor when he was called to the Main Hall. Apparently, the little arrancar that Aizen had created just a few days before (Luppi was there to watch) needed a "nanny", so to speak, to make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

"The room has already been baby-proofed, so no harm should come to him, which will make you job easier. Unfortunately for you, this is a double-edged sword; if any harm does come to him, I'll know you did it. It won't be for long, just around a week, but I have a feeling you'll grow to love the job. He's actually a very mild-mannered arrancar, and shouldn't give you too much trouble…" Aizen said. Luppi realized he couldn't win. Aizen's word was law around here, and if he wanted Luppi to watch the new recruit, then Luppi watched the new recruit.

"Yes sir…" he grumbled under his breath before joining Wonderweiss at his side. The small blonde arrancar looked up at his new babysitter and delightfully sucked his thumb while making a happy gurgling noise. Luppi rolled his eyes. Crawling closer on his knees, as he had been previously sitting, Wonderweiss tugged on Luppi's pant leg, asking for attention. "Wah!" cried Wonderweiss, pointing the way to his new room.

"Fine, fine, we'll go…" Luppi said, walking solemnly as Wonderweiss skipped along the hallway in front of him.

"…They're almost cute together, aren't they Tosen?" Aizen pointed out.

"Yes sir…" Tosen sighed.

……….

Luppi was shocked at whoever had put in the time to baby-proof Wonderweiss's new room. On every corner, sharp or not, was a piece of foam, nothing was made out of a hard material, and there was a plastic cover on every unused light socket. He immediately felt calmer, not to mention safer, in the room, and he realized that this would probably make his job easier.

Luppi went over to a bare patch of lavender carpet and sat down, folding his legs. He pulled out a clothing catalogue and began to read. He was about half way through page one when Wonderweiss stuck his head in Luppi's lap, blocking his view to the catalogue. "What do you want?" Luppi asked, a little meaner than intended.

"Wah! Wah!" Wonderweiss cried. He nudged the catalogue away from Luppi's hands and proceeded to curl up in his lap, like a cat, looking up with bright purple eyes.

"Wah!" he cried again.

"What, do you want me to do, rub your stomach or something? Stop acting like a dog," Luppi hissed, getting up from under Wonderweiss as he grabbed his catalogue. "Wuh?" Wonderweiss asked.

"Listen, Wonderweiss, just go about…what ever you do for fun. I'll be here, making sure you don't destroy everything. Capiche?" Wonderweiss just stared. Rolling his eyes, Luppi went back to his catalogue.

…

"Oh, that would look cute on me…" Luppi said after a few minutes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Wonderweiss, who had been sitting on the floor, staring forward for quite a while now, get up, make his way over to his toy chest and pull something out. To Luppi, it looked like some sort of dog toy, and that must have been what it was, because Wonderweiss proceeded to chew on it as it squeaked.

This went on the rest of the day, as they only paused what they were doing to eat the meal brought to them. It was a few hours after sundown now. Luppi had long since finished reading and was now watching Wonderweiss make some sort of nest out of his bed. Somehow, even he wasn't sure how, Luppi had managed to get Wonderweiss in a pair of footy pajamas that had been left on top of his dresser for the night. Once his bed was satisfactory, Wonderweiss got up and made his way over to his bookshelf. He grabbed an armful of books and made his way back to his bed. After he was cuddled into bed, he gave Luppi an expectant look. Luppi stared back. "What? If you think I'm gonna read to you, you're dumber than you look…" said Luppi, pouting and turning away.

"Wah! Wah!" Wonderweiss disagreed. Luppi looked over just in time to see Wonderweiss's "puppy-eyes" in full blast.

_I'm guessing this is his special ability…_Luppi thought to himself, going over to the other side over the bed. "Just one, okay?" Luppi said, slipping under the light purple covers. Wonderweiss didn't even seem to listen; he just laid his head on Luppi's shoulder to wait patiently for the book to start. After one book, Luppi looked back at Wonderweiss, who looked back up at him. "Another? Fine, I'll read to you until you fall asleep…" Luppi said, giving in. Wonderweiss settled down next to him, slowly falling asleep at the sound of Luppi's voice.

By the end of the fourth book, Wonderweiss was fast asleep, and Luppi feared he might too. An hour had passed since Tosen had come by saying Luppi could head back to his room, and that Tosen would put Wonderweiss to bed, but Luppi had politely declined, saying that he would be fine doing it himself. Of course, he knew Tosen would report this to Aizen, and Aizen would proceed to rub it in Luppi's face in the morning, but he didn't care, he was happy just where he was, with little Wonderweiss all cuddled up next to him.

Luppi slipped out of the bed silently, giving Wonderweiss a little kiss on the mask on his forehead before leaving for the night. Luppi knew that Tosen would probably wake up Wonderweiss in the morning, but maybe, just maybe, if Luppi asked politely, he would let him do it. Maybe he could even come for longer than a week. Aizen was right; he was going to look forward to this…

……….

Wow! So…chibi! And now, for a little fangirl nonsense:

Wonderweiss (through the door): WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WUH WAH!!

Luppi (also through the door): Hold still, Wonderweiss!

Gin (walking by): Gosh, what do ya think their doin' in thar?

Tosen (also walking past, with Gin): At times like this it's best not to ask, Ichimaru…

Inside the room

Luppi: Wonderweiss, they're just vegetables! They won't hurt you!

I hope you enjoyed the story, as well as the fangirl omake chapter…

And a spark of hope for the future: in my story's world, nothing happens to Luppi :)


End file.
